Dax Lo
Dax Lo is the Blue Overdrive Ranger. ''' Biography Dax was chosen by Andrew Hartford for his ability to fullfill incredible tricks, lack of height fear, depth, knowledge of dangerous places and skills of martial arts. An absolute highly skilled film stuntman, Dax was unappreciated and ignored in his job; he tends to babble about his previous roles and compare events to films. He adores the jokes but does not like being left without credit for his work, and his dream prior to becoming a Ranger was getting a lead role he would be remembered for. He is the most enthusiastic of the Overdrive team, enjoying getting to be a real superhero. He used to have a girlfriend named Mira from which he saved her from one of her henchmen, before she was revealed to be the powerful, evil Miratrix. He still believes she harbors feelings for him. Dax has also shown that he understands his duties of protecting the world, but this hasn't lessened his dream of attaining a true acting career. Dax is the first to use the Transtek Armored vehicle, which he used against Miratrix, Kamdor and Moltor and their monsters. At the end of the series, Dax declared that he had had enough of stunt acting, and had expressed a desire to direct instead. His genetic power is super agility (allowing him to jump great heights and at high speeds), his primary weapon is the Drive Vortex, and he commands the Gyro and Cement Driver Zords. Super Megaforce Dax and the other Overdrive Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Dax is a show off at best. He has a rather annoying tendency to treat every battle and meeting as a stage performance, exaggerating his actions and facial expressions and acting often goofy and obstreperous amongst his friends and teammates. Despite this, he can be serious in battle, and can treat his enemies with the respect they deserve. He is loyal to his friends, and cares about them, standing by their side through thick and thin, and always willing to risk himself to help them. Genetic Power(s) * '''Super-Agility: '''Dax can jump great heights and at high speeds.This power is also incredibly useful in dodging attacks. Blue Overdrive Ranger - Defender Vest= Arsenal *Drill Blaster *Transtek Armor }} Ranger Key The '''Blue Overdrive Ranger Key is Dax’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Overdrive Ranger. Notes *Dax is one of the very few Rangers who has never done a solo morph. *Dax retains the lighthearted personality of his Sentai counterpart, Souta Mogami. *His personality is very similar to Chip Thorn from the previous season. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also de: Dax Lo Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Overdrive Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 3 Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi